Busted
by leapoffaith-13
Summary: Lazy mornings. Car washes. Wet clothes.


A/N: Inspired by a You Give Me Fever forum prompt (thanks cmuysgirl)

A/N2: I don't own Criminal Minds, yet.

CWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCWCW

Outside the Rossi mansion in Potomac Heights, Maryland, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping and Erin Strauss-Rossi was just stretching to greet the morning.

 _What the hell?_ She mused seeing the red digital lights on Dave's alarm clock on his bedstand: 8:30. _Holy shit._ As she rolled out of under the covers, she went over to the iPod dock and hit the Billy Joel playlist: "Only the Good Die Young." Getting into the groove and the song and lip synching to words, she sashayed into her closet, grabbing a pair of khaki pants and a blue charmeuse short sleeve top before changing. Finally, the scent of coffee permeated the air.

"Dave?" She questioned before heading down the hall and stairs to her country kitchen. "Amore?" Still no answer; not even her three children or their dog were padding and milling around. After pouring herself a cup of Joe, and sweetening it her liking, she went into the great room, where, when she looked out the front bay window, she saw Rossi standing beside his car. It was a black exterior, silver interior 2012 Alfa Romeo 4C Spider. She looked at him tenderly washing the car, dipping the sponge in the plain bucket of water before dunking it in the soapy water. Erin knocked on the glass, giving him a small smile when he waved her down.

She put her coffee on a coffee table, slid out of her pink bedroom slippers and headed out barefoot into the beautiful day. She didn't notice what he was wearing when she was in the window, maybe because the brush was obstructing her view, but her breath hitched when Erin saw him standing in a pair of grey board shorts and a grey wife beater. Erin visibly devoured Rossi with her eyes before making her way over.

"Good morning, Bella," he said meeting her halfway and engulfing her in a damp hug. "The kids went out to PetCo with Mudgie, and Colosimo needed a wash."

"Colosimo? Really," she chuckled breaking his embrace. "You named your precious over a crime family in Chicago?" He shrugged as he grinned widely at her, taking her hand and pulling her toward the mess that was his morning car wash. "You know can hire someone to do this," she told him, resisting his steps. He shrugged, looked over at her, let her go, and watched as she stumbled backward from lack of contact.

"I thought I'd clean it up and we could go driving tonight," Dave explained. "Issac already filled her up with gas."

"Issac?" She inquired in surprise. "You let Issac drive your car, the car you swore no one was ever going to drive but you?" He chuckled grabbing the sponge and leaning over the hood of the car back to wash. "Did you?" Erin asked, a hint of angst in her voice, as she stepped closer.

Dave cocked his chin in defiance; a smirk on his lips that Erin was keen to wipe off even though she knew it was bait. "I did." His loose attitude totally unraveling Erin, especially as when he came home late last night, he wanted nothing to do with anyone. When she got close enough, he playfully threw the sponge at her.

"You jerk!" She exclaimed before throwing back at him. He caught it midair and returned the throw. "Dave!" Her laugh and way the sponge bounced off her midsection propelled him to stride the three steps to her and close his mouth on hers. Erin could feel the water on Dave's body and in his clothes could smell his damp skin mixed with the scent of pine from the soap and the raw scent of him in his sweat. He guided them over against the car, so they didn't lose footing. Erin opened her mouth wide for him, letting him ravish him with his tongue, let her teeth bite at his lower lip, tearing at it, trailing down his chin and up his neck.

"Erin," he whispered in her ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his close.

"Missed you this week," Erin moaned as his hands traveled down her back to the hem of her shirt where he lifted it up just enough to place his cold wet hands on her dry hips, skin to skin.

"Bad case, needed release." He punctuated every word with a kiss. His hands left her hips and went straight for her ass, squeezing at it as his mouth tried catching the little gasps Erin was trying not to make. He didn't have to say he missed Erin – she knew. Only Erin got him like this – hard and wanting and pathetic. Only Erin had this power over him. She was drawn to his passion, his self-confidence, his looks just for her. She threw away all her comfort and certainty and routine for him, her biggest pain in the ass at work, her best friend, her sparring partner – and that was three years ago.

He broke the kiss and lifted her bridal style into his arms before making his way into the house.

"What are we doing, Dave?" She impishly asked.

"Living it up while the kids play?" He responded as he carried her up the stairs into their master bedroom.

"Eager, aren't we?" she growled in Dave's ear, wild but controlled enough for him as his fingers worked the button and zipper of her pants. Finally working the button free, he pushed them down before she stepped out of them. She, just as anxious as he was, grabbed her shirt and shed it, followed by her bra.

Dave guided her over the bed and laid her down, taking her right nipple into his mouth and sucking on it as hard as he dared. Her moans kept him going. She gripped his salt and pepper thick and pulled it every time his tongue lapped at her sensitive nubs. Her hand trailed toward his shorts, playing at the elastic. He caught the other nipple in between his lips then and nipped it and sucked it until she couldn't take anymore.

"David," she whimper and he pulled away, kissing her lightly on the mouth. He gently parted her slender thighs with his hands and then led a trail of kisses towards the point where her legs met. He slipped a tongue inside her slit and began to lap at the bud. She bucked matching his tognue's thrusts and moaned in pleasure. He added two fingers and rubbed and massaged her until a little rivulet of cum slowly trickled onto his tongue. He licked her juices before slowly withdrawing himself.

His pleasure before her, she thought to herself, before wiggling away from him. Slowly she pushed his shorts down before getting on her knees, her steel blue eyes piercing into his chocolate orbs.

Dave sighed as she began to stroke him lightly and lovingly. She smiled at him shyly and then dropped to her knees in front of him. She looked at him and the leaned down, capturing his handle in between her lips. Her head bobbed a bit as she sucked him further into her mouth. She licked and sucked on him for a good while before he felt himself close to coming hard in her mouth. Her lips teased him as her hands cupped and messaged his balls.

"Erin. Damnit." He muttered. "Erin." Gaining composure, he stopped her from finishing and guided her back to his face for a kiss. She ground against him for a moment, making sure he was nice and hard. Tired of waiting, she figured he was ready, and sunk onto him with a low moan. His fingers gripped her hips hard enough to bruise. He seemed to sense what she wanted, and just gripped at her, letting her take the lead. She rocked slowly against him, her hands pressed to his covered chest for leverage. She grabbed at his shirt, twisting her hips slightly and enjoying the way his face screwed up in pleasure. She sat back up and sighed, arching into his hands as she rocked a little harder against him. He was panting and whining, and she was moaning and sighing. She was almost there, so close.

"Erin, I… I'm…" he tried making words but failed.

"I know, Amore, me too. It's okay." She leaned down, pressing his hands between their chests as she placed her lips against the shell of his ear. He was arching up under her, coming deliciously hot inside her. She continued to move, rocking once, twice, three more times before joining him in post-orgasmic bliss with a soft moan. They both tried to catch their breath, comfortable in the silence.

"I missed you this week," he whispered as she brought her hand up under her head, content to listen to his rapid heartbeat, slow back in time.

"Mom?" Erin's 19 year old son, Issac, yelled breaking them from their haze. "Mom? Dave?" A knock was heard on the door and Erin scrambled to put a sheet on their bodies. "Guys?"

"Yeah, Issac, don't uhm," Dave grumbled. "We'll be out in a minute."

"You do what you do, kids. Just letting you know the sidewalk is cleaned, Mudgie had a good time at PetCo. and we brought lunch. It's out here when you uhm, get cleaned up?" His voice intoned his statement being transitioned into a question.

Dave laughed as he yelled back. "Okay. Thanks." Erin chastely kissed him as a thank you for taking care of the situation. "You've got great kids Erin, really great kids."

"No, we've got great kids, Dave." She tangled her fingers in his as they laid there in their Queen sized bed, content to just be with one another this afternoon.


End file.
